Belasko
Belasko was a minor character and antagonist in Season 5A of Teen Wolf. He made his first and last appearance in Creatures of the Night, in which he was introduced as a Chimera created by the Dread Doctors who was a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Garuda, the latter of which is a type of eagle shapeshifter in Hindu mythology. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A=In Creatures of the Night, he was discovered by Deputy Jordan Parrish during a routine call for a noise violation at a house that was eventually revealed to be a sort of holding cell for the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors. After he was found by Parrish, Belasko shoved his glowing blue talons into his chest, which allowed him to absorb enough of his power to temporarily turn his Werewolf eyes (which are normally blue) to the same red-orange color as Parrish's. Belasko then told him that he would spare his life so long as he told him where he could find Scott McCall, but because Jordan, who wanted to protect Scott, claimed to have never heard of him, Belasko clawed open his chest and left him for dead while he searched for Scott himself. After going to Scott's house, he eventually found the True Alpha at the high school with his girlfriend and Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura and wasted no time attacking them. Belasko proved strong enough to gain the upper hand against them both and taunted Scott for his perceived lack of power. However, when Belasko shoved his talons into Scott's chest to take his powers, the rest of the McCall Pack showed up, giving Scott the power and moral support necessary to overpower him. Scott broke his arm so badly that his bones and tendons stuck out of his skin and his talons were completely ripped off of his fingers before Scott gave him an ultimatum-- he could keep fighting him and get even more injured, or he could run. Belasko decided to the latter choice and ran back to the Dread Doctors' operating theater, where they declared him to be a failure as a Chimera right before The Surgeon stabbed him in the chest with his sword cane. As Belasko died, his chest burst open as a dozen or more crows flew out of his body and up toward the ceiling. Personality Because his appearance on the series was so brief, much of his personality is unknown. However despite his violence and savagery, he did demonstrate that he was a very intelligent and cunning person who took great pleasure in brutally fighting others and taking their power with his talons. Unlike many of the Chimeras, who were initially fearful of their newly-gained powers and had difficulty learning to use them, Belasko demonstrated a great understanding of how his powers worked, and he relished in the fact that he was more than just an ordinary supernatural. He also seemed very in-tune with the supernatural "gossip mill," as he mentioned to Scott McCall that he knew about his battles against Deucalion and the Alpha Pack, and knew that he was witness to the decimation of the Argent family, suggesting that he had spent a decent amount of time in the supernatural community in central California. His Werewolf eyes were blue, indicating that he has taken at least one innocent life in the past, and judging by how viciously he beat Scott and Jordan Parrish, it can be assumed that he has no problem with killing others when it suits him. Powers and Abilities Belasko was a Chimera, specifically a hybrid of a Werewolf and a Garuda who was created by the Dread Doctors using pseudoscience rather than magic. As a result, Belasko presumably possessed abilities common to both Werewolves and Garudas, as well as abilities that are possessed by Chimeras in general; however, since a full-blooded Garuda has yet to be introduced on the series, the full range of powers the species can have remains unknown. For this reason, only the abilities Belasko was shown to use will be detailed below: * Super Strength: As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly strong, to the point where he was able to throw the True Alpha Scott McCall against the wall with little effort and lifted Jordan Parrish above his head in a choke-hold before plunging his talons into his chest. * Super Speed: As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly fast, much faster than even the finest human athlete. He could use this speed on two legs or by loping on all fours. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko was superhumanly agile, allowing him to jump very high and very far, quickly dodge blows and projectiles, and perform gymnastic and acrobatic feats, as evidenced during his battle against Scott, Kira Yukimura, and Theo Raeken. * Super Durability: As a Werewolf Chimera, Belasko had a heightened durability when it came to blunt force trauma, and the punches, hits, and kicks he sustained in his fight against Scott, Kira, and Theo barely caused him discomfort. It wasn't until Scott caused a spiral fracture in his right arm that Belasko was slowed down enough to overpower. * Shapeshifting: As a Werewolf-Garuda Chimera, Belasko had the ability to shapeshift his features into ones possessed by both Werewolves and Garudas. His eyes glowed bright blue (and occasionally the color of the supernatural whose powers he absorbed), his brow became ridged, he developed thick sideburns, and he had retractable fangs. He also had glowing blue talons affixed to the ends of his fingers which could siphon the powers of supernatural creatures. * Power Stealing: As a Garuda Chimera, Belasko had the ability to absorb the powers of others by impaling them with his glowing blue talons. However, how exactly this power works remains a mystery; Belasko absorbed part of Jordan Parrish's Hellhound powers, causing Belasko's glowing blue eyes to turn reddish-orange like Parrish's, but Parrish retained his powers after this attack, so it is unknown if this means that he duplicates the power he absorbs, or if a Hellhound's power simply cannot be stolen. Likewise, Belasko stabbed Scott in the chest with his talons, but his eyes did not turn the same color as Scott's as they did when he stabbed Parrish, which could mean that the power also didn't work on Scott because he is a True Alpha whose power can only be stolen by a Beta who Scott had bitten and turned himself. * Mountain Ash Immunity: Because Belasko was transformed into a Chimera with science rather than magic, he is technically not a supernatural creature, and like the rest of his fellow Chimeras, Belasko was immune to the effects of mountain ash, allowing him to handle it and cross barriers made of it just like any other ordinary human. Weaknesses As a Chimera, Belasko possessed no known species-specific weaknesses. However, this does not mean he could not be killed. This was proven to be the case when the Dread Doctors killed Belasko by impaling him with the steel pike at the end of The Surgeon's cane. Etymology *'Belasko': Belasko is a variation of the Spanish family name and masculine given name Belasco or Velasco, derived from the Basque element bela-'', meaning "raven" or "crow," and the diminutive suffix ''-sco, meaning, "little," combining to mean "little raven" or "little crow." This is ultimately a fitting name for Belasko the character, as he was a Chimera who had a flock of crows fly out of his chest after he was killed. The name also made its way into the Portuguese language as Vasco, and related names in the Basque, Spanish, and Portuguese languages include Vasquez, Vaz, and Velásquez. Trivia * There still remains quite a bit of mystery regarding Belasko's full range of powers, as he was only on the series for one episode and did not have his powers explained or demonstrated in depth. Additionally, a true Garuda has yet to be introduced, and so the powers of that species are also not known. ** For example, most Chimeras possess accelerated healing, but when Scott snapped off the talons on one of his hands and caused a spiral fracture in his arm, he wasn't able to even start to heal before the Dread Doctors killed him, which could mean that he either did not have a healing ability, or he did and it was just immensely inferior to not only other supernatural shapeshifters like Werewolves, but also even that of his fellow Chimeras (such as Hayden Romero and Theo Raeken, who have healed from much more serious wounds even more quickly than this). ** Another example is the fact that the electricity started to flicker at the McCall House while Belasko was there spying on Melissa McCall to figure out where Scott was. This could be a power possessed by Garudas, a side effect of the experimentation the Dread Doctors did on Kira Yukimura around the same time (which involved summoning a bolt of lightning), a side effect of the arrival of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt (who had also appeared around the same time), or if it was simply just due to the thunderstorm happening outside. * Though it was initially thought that Belasko was the first Chimera to be introduced in the series, in reality, the first Chimera introduced was Theo Raeken, though his identity as an unnatural creature was not revealed until Status Asthmaticus. ** Belasko was also the first Chimera to be killed by the Dread Doctors and referred to as a failure. * Interestingly enough, Belasko seems to be the only Chimera whose body was not shown to be stolen and brought to the Nemeton by Jordan Parrish while under the influence of the Hellhound within him. * Belasko is the only Chimera to show the pale blue eyes indicative of a shapeshifter that has taken an innocent life. Both Tracy and Theo, despite taking innocent lives, did not show this eye color, so it is unknown if this is due to Belasko taking an innocent or if it is an indicator of his Garuda side. *Belasko is played by Gabriel Hogan, who is the son of Michael Hogan, the actor who played Gerard Argent. Gallery Glowing eyes chimera belasko.jpg|''Creatures of the Night'' Belasko's garuda talons.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Tumblr inline nrgqmc1Rba1snjmql 500.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Belasko.png|''Creatures of the Night'' Dread doctors operating theater belasko cotn.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Garudas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Unnatural Creatures